The invention relates to bubble generating devices and, more particularly, to a bubble generator which develops a bubble film and stream using static components.
Existing bubble generators use a mechanical method, such as dipping with a wheel, arm or the like or a priming pad to establish a film in a wand. After the film is established, air flow through the wand produces a bubble. The film in the wand continuously drains of its water as bubbles are produced. Initially, the bubbles may be heavy, then become lighter as the liquid in the film is consumed Control over the uniformity or buoyancy of the bubble is limited. Methods to improve the hold up of a solution, such as fins, allow more bubbles to be produced each time the wand is wet, but soon the film breaks and the wand must be dipped or a priming pad used to reestablish the film.
In generators which have a continuous solution feed, a priming pad is still needed to initially establish the film, and there is very little control over the liquid flow or bubble buoyancy. These mechanisms add complexity and bulk to the generator. For example, a wheel rotating through a bubble solution produces bubbles only at a limited site over its entire area and requires a motor or other manual or mechanical means to turn the wheel. To increase the bubble rate would require an increase in the number of wands, which would greatly increase the complexity and size of the generator.
There are several kinds of bubble generators. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,143 issued to Lerman and entitled "Bubble Generator". The bubble generator includes a bubble generating ring having a plurality of holes for providing a desired fluid flow. However, the bubble generator includes moving components, such as a priming means engagable with the ring for priming the ring for formation of the bubbles. The priming means include a pivoting means and lever means which are required to move to prime the bubble generating ring.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for generating a large number and a continuous stream of uniform buoyant bubbles without the use of mechanical means.